Episode Ideas
This page is for all the episode ideas for the 1986 TV Special, Fluppy Dogs. For a Re-version of the TV Movie, Fluppy Dogs Reboot Pilot Season One Ideas # Times of Reunion - After returning back to Our dimension, Stanley and the Fluppies turn to Jamie and Claire to help find a lost Fluppy by the name of Fanci the Pink Fluppy. # Up, Up and Awry/Make Groom for Fanci - At a cloudy world, Ozzie constructs a makeshift Hot-Air balloon with a Laundry basket and multiple balloons to impress Fanci. / Fanci becomes scared when She realizes She'll be groomed by an expert. # Ozzie's Nightmare/Too Cool for Obedience School - At a spooky forest, Ozzie becomes an insomniac after He had a Horrifying dream. / The Bink and Dink go to Obedience School and make some friends. # Later 'Gator/A Pet for Dink - In a swampy world, Tippi must face Her fear of swamp water to save Her friends from a gang of Alligators / Dink befriends a kitten. # Stanley's First Date/The Scariest Tale - In a world where trees are tall, Stanley regale the time He first met Tippi in the Fluppy World. / The Male Fluppies (Stanley, Ozzie and Dink) compete with the Female Fluppies (Tippi, Fanci and Bink) to see who can tell the scariest tale. # Legend of Cloudi Fluppy/Sleight of Paw - The six Fluppies land in an Airship graveyard, but find a ghost of one of the lost Fluppies. / Tippi acquires a magic kit and learns magic to impress Stanley. # Feeling Eel/To Frisbee or not to Frisbee - At a world of pirates, The Fluppies are Trapped on a deserted island surrounded by eels as Tippi becomes sick. / Jamie enters Stanley to compete in an Ultimate Frisbee competition. but His competitors won't make it easy. # To Flea, or Not To Flea/Dressed for Success - Stanley has fleas and they won't leave Him alone. / Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink attend a Halloween party at Claire's School. # A Touch of Crystal/Detective Dink - while the rest of the Fluppies rest inside a Crystal Cavern, Ozzie loses His crystal Key thanks to a few bats, and must retrieve it. / After Jamie loses His concert Tickets, Dink dons a makeshift detective outfit to try to locate the tickets before the concert starts. # Tippi in Charge/I See Them, Museum - Tippi takes charge when Stanley becomes sick. / Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink disguise themselves as human kids to check the Museum to learn Our Dimension's History. # Crops n Robbers/Hanging Five - In a Farm World, The six Fluppies try to aid a castaway Fluppy Farmer's crops from a thief, who turns out to be a gopher and crow./The six Fluppies enjoy a day at the beach as Stanley tries to surf. # Day and Knight/Hey, Batter, Batter - In a World where Dog Knights and Wizard Cats are at war with each other, the six Fluppies become mediators to try to make peace with both groups. / Stanley and Tippi learn about Baseball when they come to Jamie's School during a baseball game. # Prize Fluppy - Fanci and Ozzie enter a Dog Show to win prizes, but when They compete against each other in the same competition, Who knows who will be lost whenever one of them wins? # Fluppy Dogs VS Mitty Cats/Fanci's Big Day - The Fluppy Dogs meet their Arch Nemesis who are Cats who Look like Them./Fanci had a Bad Morning, so Bink and Dink take Her to make her feel Better. Season Two Ideas 1. Snow Day/Six Fluppies and a Baby Bird - Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink have fun in the snow. / The six Fluppies find an abandoned baby bird and look after her until she can learn to fly and see her parents. 2. Get Well Jamie!/Let's Go to the Movies! - Jamie has a cold, and since Stanley is the only Fluppy that can be with Him... / The Binghams go to the movies as the Fluppies try to sneak in to learn about the Movie Theater. 3.. Hide and Seek/The Planet of the Cats - The six Fluppies play hide and seek at the dog park, but a bully isn't letting them. / The six Fluppies get captured by a group of stray cats. 4. Baby Fluppies/Clowning Around - Jamie uses the magic key which brings them to a universe where the fountain of youth exists. / The six Fluppies go to the circus where they decide to practice circus tricks, but with little success. 5. The Sneezes/The Return of the Mitty Cats - Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink have a cold and they won't stop sneezing. / The Six Mitty Cats are back and this time, they take over the universe. 6. The Four Tasks of the Fluppy Dogs/The Babysitter - Wagstaff kidnaps Jamie and Claire and forces Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink to bring four ingredients. / Jamie, Claire and Mrs Bingham go out to dinner while Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink stay at home with their babysitter Vivian. 7. The Age of Aquarium/The Box - The Binghams take Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink to the aquarium and see the fish. / The Fluppies have fun with the cardboard box. 8. Did Not! Did Too!/Strike Up the Band! - Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink have an argument and six Fluppies decide not to be friends. / The Fluppies practice playing their musical instruments. Stanley has his electric guitar, Tippi has her saxophone, Ozzie has his drums, Fanci has her electric keyboard and Bink and Dink have their triangles. 9. Close Encounters of the Fluppy Kind/The Trip to Grandma's House - The Fluppies get kidnapped by aliens who want to prod them and poke them. Will Jamie and Claire rescue the six Fluppies? / The Fluppies and the Binghams go to Grandma's house for a week. 10. Candy is Dandy/The New Soft Play Area - The six Fluppies get hooked on candy. There's jelly babies for Stanley, fudge for Tippi, peanut butter cups for Ozzie, dolly mixtures for Fanci, and chocolate for Bink and Dink. / Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink go to the new soft play centre to have lots of fun. 11. Tea Party Trouble/The Picnic - Claire plays tea party with Tippi, Fanci and Bink but things don't go according to plan. / The Binghams and the six Fluppies go on a picnic at the park. 12. The Chilli Cook Off/Time Out - Mrs Bingham cooks beef chilli for Jamie and the six Fluppies. / After breaking Jamie's statue, the six Fluppy Dogs get put in time out as punishment. 13. The Case of the Missing Necklace/Game On! - Mrs Binghams necklace has gone missing so it's up to the Fluppies to look for it. / The six Fluppy Dogs play a game of basketball against the six Mitty Cats. 14. Fluppy Dogs on the Orient Express/Attack of the Zombie Hamsters - Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink take an overnight trip on the Orient Express with the Binghams. / There are zombie hamsters and it's up to the six Fluppy Dogs to find out why. 15. Bubbles/Sick as a Dog - Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink have fun with bubbles that Jamie gave them as gifts. / Stanley, Tippi, Ozzie, Fanci, Bink and Dink become sick and are taken to the vet.